


Legends Never Die

by Birdie_Kittybird



Series: Gotham Downworld chronicles [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Kittybird/pseuds/Birdie_Kittybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fanfic is part of the Gotham Downworld chronicles serie.<br/>After the uprising events (The first birds of prey) , Kaelee's life took a sad path. She feels lost. Magnus tries his best to help her. But things are about to change again. Valentine is back and the shadow world is on the edge. Kaelee joins her friend in the fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KitrinaFalcone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitrinaFalcone/gifts).



> This is the first english text I share with people. I'm a french speaker. You may find some mistakes in the text and I apologize. Feel free to give me some advice. I do appreciate constructive comments.

City of Bones 1886

The wail of a soul echoed in the night. The chastisement was cruel, but for the Clave there was no second chance. Dura Lex Sed Lex, The law is hard but it is the Law. With the unceasing rise of demon's arrival, acting the way he did was unbearably selfish. To chose love over duty was unworthy of his shadowhunter status; an insult to Raziel's blood. To waste such a precious gift for love, for a disgraceful homosexual union was outrageous. No future shadowhunter could result of their passion. Such a waste, such a childish behavior. 

There was no way out. The silent brothers surrounded him like an insurmountable wall. The drum roll of his heart seemed to announce his upcoming death. The air fled from his lungs like the sand in a hourglass. His world swirled of fear as the flames of the torches lit the horrific and mutilated faces of the brothers. Their creepy voices rose through the vault. Edwin Hawklight looked at the rune tattooed on his skin for the last time. As the Banishement Ceremony began, all his life, his entire identity vanished....

Brooklyn 2007

Kaelee Hawklight woke up screaming. Her heart pounding in her chest, hardly catching her breath, she looked around. The whole room was shrouded in the darkness. Despite all, she recognizes the small ''guest'' room of the New-York Institute. She exhaled and tried to sit but the pain dissuaded her. In a finger snap, she turned the light on. Her arms were covered with the burns from the rune drawing attempts. So was the rest of her body. It always ends up the same way. Like always, the test didn't work as she passed out before the end. How long would they try before giving up? Would they ever give up? She doubted it. She sighed. She had it comming. 

The young warlock took her phone out of her pocket. Three texts from Magnus. Rolling her eyes she called him. 

-Birdie! How do you feel? Are you home?

-Not yet, Magnus. I just woke up. I'll leave soon, ok.

-Need a ride?

\- I can open a portal myself, thanks, she replied irritated. 

-As you wish, Kaelee. I'll meet you there. Or...do you prefer that I wait for your call?

She could feel the sadness is in voice. Back in the days, she would have called him for help right after opening her eyes. Things were different now. She was different. 

-Birdie?

-Hmm...Sorry. Meet you home. 

She hung up before he could add a word. She knew he cared for her and shouldn't be so cold but she could no longer stand his worried stares. She snapped to create a portal to her home, and gasped. It was like her whole body had caught on fire. She knew to well she should have accept Magnus' offer but her pride had decided otherwise. She had to go through this by herself. No one could live for her. No one. She was on her own. All alone. Alone. She closed her eyes and entered the portal. 

Back at her house, she went to the yard. The moon lit her way as her naked feet marked the soft grass. Far from the pool and the relaxing area, was a small sanctuary. The trees as a natural roof covered a gravestone. His. 

Alone. All alone. On her own. A sad smile appeared on her lips as the dizziness caught her. The test's effects were hard on her body. Soon she would be out of breath. Her strength failed her and, as she felt, mutters: 

-Please, let me go...


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus appeared at Kaelee's. The manor was icy since the back door was plain opened. With apprehension and a big concern, he ran to the yard. He knew exactly where to find her. And there she was. Unconscious on the grass, her dark hair spread out around her livid face. Magnus kneeled next to her. She was barely breathing, wheezing badly. A low wail died on her lips as he lifted her in his arms and hold her close to his heart, her head against his neck. 

Magnus reached Kaelee's room as quickly as he could without hurting her. He then laid her onto bed. Her skin was icy, so he covered her with a huge red woolen blanket and lit the fireplace to generate warm in the room. He snapped his fingers, blessing himself for keeping a stock of flask of the cure in Kaelee's kitchen cabinet. 

Carefully lifting her head, he let the drink reach her lips. She hardly swallowed, forced by Magnus. She coughed twice but quickly, her breathing came back to normal though her pulse was still weak and slow. 

The worst was yet to come. Those tests, not only did they induce a violent allergic reaction to her body, they also generated hard hallucination, cruel nightmares. Unfortunately for her, the last fifty years were filled with bad and painful memories. Every session left her more destroyed than the previous one. It was killing her. Slowly. 

As she started moaning, Magnus softly caressed her hair . He should have stopped her twenty years ago. Should not have let her make that deal. He should have found another solution to save her friend. On the fireplace, the old picture of Kaelee's father seemed to blame him. 

\- My dear Edwin. How I miss you. 

He would never forget the unbearable pain that stroke his heart. 

The ambiance was gloomy, a perfect reflection of the tragedy that took place that night of 1886. The moon was hidden by a thick layer of clouds. The streets were dark and frightening. The cobblestone was glistening like the demons' eyes he was now afraid of. With no runes to hide, he was at their mercy. With no stele, no blade, what could he do against them? His angelic blood attracted them like syrup to a pancake. Leaning against the wall, hardly breathing, Edwin Hawklight knew it was only a manner of time before he died. He hoped Magnus would arrive before it was too late. He had to tell him...see him one last time. 

\- For god's sake, what happened to you? 

Then, he noticed. 

-They've banished you! Your runes are all gone! You should have called me earlier!

-It's too late...too late...Mag...nus. Lis...listen to me.

-Please, Edwin, stay still, don't try to talk. I'll take you home and take care of you, I'll heal you. Please hang on. 

Edwin's face was livid, his breath short and hasty. 

-They'll never leave me...it's...too...magnus...Listen, he gasped. 

The warlock snapped his fingers then spread his magic over the wounds. Edwin was right. There were too many. His chest was covered with wounds, so was the rest of his body. Magnus could see the fear in his friend's eyes. He wasn't afraid to die but to go before he could confess to him. The warlock took Edwin's hand and nodded, ready to listen. 

\- I...I slept with a demon...shapeshifter...she...she was...I thought it...it was you...she...said...she child...

-Easy...breathe slowly. 

-pregnant...child

-What child? 

-Mine...my child she said...prot...protect it...prom...promise me.

-But how? I don't even know where to look. 

-Prom...mmMAGNUS!

-I'm here love, I'm here...I promise you, I promise you. I will find your child and protect it with my life. 

Magnus saw Edwin's relief as he closed his eyes. He was barely breathing, his chest shaken bu pain's spasm. The warlock pulled him into his arms, the head on his thigh, then, burst into tears. His disdain for the Clave grew a little more. As the life left Edwin, Magnus kissed his lips, leaving tears on his pale skin. 

Kaelee's agitation brought him back to present. She was panting, frowning tears rolling on her pale cheeks. 

-Easy, Kittybird. Those only are bad dreams. 

-Why...Thomas...Thomas...

Magnus felt the rage burn through his veins. Well aware that warlocks were usually quite selfish, he yet couldn't forgive that asshole. By Thomas fault, his little girl, his princess had lost her innocence. He destroyed her. His betrayal, add to the lost of her baby had broken her heart.

With extreme tenderness, Magnus caressed her hair and kissed her forehead. As he took Kaelee's hand, he looked back at the picture. 

\- I will always be there.


End file.
